


All Better

by Erin_C



Category: Noein
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st Noein fanart using my Wacom Bamboo tablet! It probably requires a little explanation -- this past year I signed up for <a href="http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/">Hurt/Comfort Bingo on Livejournal</a>, and one of the prompts I got was for "archaic medical treatment", and I came up with this as a sort of joke fill. XD But I really do like the idea. Poor Karasu -- there are not enough bandaids in all the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Better

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/809/allbetterbyerinc1978d5s.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
